Golden Birth
by Three Falls Weyr
Summary: Nobody expected her to Stand. They couldn't predict the Dragon's Choice. A Three Falls Forty story, gen. One-shot


Disclaimer: Dragonriders of Pern (R) belongs to Anne McCaffrey, I'm just playing in her sand box.

A/N: This is the same Hatching as Green Healer.

* * *

Hatching days were always busy; the kitchen staff would end the night sleeping wherever they fell often enough, too tired and to sick of food to even eat. Still, even on the busiest day, everyone noticed when the bronzerider arrived. Dressed from head to toe in his Hatching best, he spoke sharply with the Headwoman before they both headed for her. Iona finished the last tuber as they approached and dropped in her pot moments before one of the cooks swept it away.

"Iona," the Headwoman said, with that faint sniff that she always used when faced with the young orphan. "You are needed. Come."

Iona put her knife down and obediently followed the Headwoman and the bronzerider out of the kitchens. They soon reached the edge of candidate territory. The bronzerider frowned at her, "Your assistance is needed girl," he said firmly, "consider yourself Searched. You will stand for the queen with the other hopefuls. When you fail to Impress, consider the kitchens your chores."

"Yes sir," Iona replied, keeping her eyes down cast. Inside, she was screaming. She didn't _want_ to be a dragonrider, she wanted to be a cook. This was not in any of her plans.

"Go bathe," the headwoman ordered her, "quickly. I'll have a robe when you're done."

Iona sighed but hurried to follow orders. As she brushed and braided her hair, four young women hurried into the bathing room. "Who are you?" One of them, a petite and pretty brunette asked.

"My name is Iona," Iona replied quietly, "in their estimable wisdom, the bronzeriders have decided to let me stand." She looked over the four, "As I have been given to understand, there are always a minimum of five candidates for the Queen. I was ordered to Stand." She picked up the robe the headwoman had brought her and slipped it on. "This isn't my choice, I'm happy being a student cook."

"Either way," the questioner began.

"Stuff it, Shisera," one of the other girls said, shoving her slightly. "I'm Livana. This is Janiera and Zakiyah. We need to hurry, we don't have much time."

Iona tied off her braid and left the room to give them space to clean up. One of the Headwoman's assistants, Isolde, was waiting for her when she came out. "Iona," Isolde said, "I know that you didn't come here to be a Candidate. I've seen enough people with dreams of dragons to know that. This is why I recommended you. You will go out there and stand proud, but it won't go to your head like it would some of the others."

Iona inclined her head, "I think you for the opportunity," she said quietly, "But I do not intend to Impress. I would far rather be a cook than a dragonrider."

"You just go out there and let the dragons chose," Isolde said. "Just remember, respect the Queen."

Iona nodded as the other girls hurried out of the bathing chamber. "This way," Livana said, "we'd better run."

Iona ran with the other girls, letting their breathless conversation flow over her as she wondered if this was what it might have been like if she'd had friends. They reached the Hatching Cavern and Shisera led them up to the Candidatemaster, "We're here, sir," she said.

The Candidatemaster looked them over, "You, girl," he pointed at Iona, "you're the kitchen girl they picked?"

"Yes sir," Iona said, stepping forward.

"I don't approve of this," he told her, "any choice like this should have been made a week ago, so you could have some training. Oh well, this is what you're supposed to do, when the time comes, you girls will head out, salute the queen, and then encircle the queen egg. When she hatches, if the little queen doesn't want you, get away from her. Queens can be even more vicious than the other dragonets because of hunger. If she should chose you, bring her back here and get her fed."

"I don't intend to Impress," Iona told him firmly. "I'm only here because they haven't given me a chance to say no."

The Candidatemaster studied her a moment, and then grinned, "You might be surprised, girl. Torth likes you."

Iona shrugged her shoulders, "As you say."

The humming of the Hatching grew in intensity and the Candidatemaster's demeanor changed, "All right you lot," he said raising his voice, "boys form two lines. Remember to respect the Queen. Girls, line up over here." He watched them line up, "Go on in. Don't' forget to spread out."

Iona found herself at the head of the group of girls and barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes. Instead, she walked into the hatching grounds, keeping her face blank as the heat of the Sands began to burn her feet. She approached the queen calmly and stopped halfway to the queen egg to dip down in a deep curtsey, such as she'd once watched the hold girls do. If she wobbled a bit, she was sure people would ignore that. She stood up and walked over to the egg, selecting a place where she was close enough to be a part of the circle, but back enough that she would have room to get out of the way.

The other girls joined her and she glared at them, "Spread out girls. I'm not in the mood to get clawed because I didn't have room to get out of the way. Semi circle around the egg, if you aren't sure how far, I'd suggest arms' length."

Livana took a deep breath, "Right, sorry. Shisera, move down."

Shisera moved, followed by Livana. Zakiyah took a stance on Iona's other side with Janiera beyond her. Iona sighed, because how did these girls expect to ride dragons if they couldn't think for themselves. _At least there's enough time between now and the Pass that they'd be close to retirement when it comes,_ Iona thought. _I'd hate to see them fight Thread._

A loud crack made Iona turn, but it was only the first egg hatching. A bronze, she thought, "That's good luck," Livana said. "This will be a good clutch."

Iona watched as the bronze freed himself from the egg and started for two boys standing apart from the other candidates. "No!" Another boy said, he tried to step in front of the bronze and got clawed for his efforts.

A slender, short, blond haired boy from a different group sprinted over as the boy screamed. He pulled his tunic off as he knelt beside the boy and seemed to be doing something. Iona shook her head and turned back to the queen egg. Seeing the way the egg was rocking and the cracks beginning to form, Iona snapped, "Livana!"

The four girls turned back to the queen and Iona wondered how these girls planned to attract the queen if they were clearly so afraid of her. The golden egg rocked violently and went still, for a long moment, the only sound was the other eggs, and then with an explosive force, the egg shattered to reveal a large gold dragonet.

Iona watched her cautiously, because this want not a dainty little creature, but a large and sturdy dragon that knew herself and was completely unafraid of them. You. A voice said, intruding into Iona's mind. Iona, you are my rider.

But, Iona said weakly even as she stumbled forward.

You are my rider, I am Orlienth, the dragonet said and took a step forward.

It was unfortunate that the sand was as uneven as it was, because that imperious step resulted in Orlienth tumbling forward, head over heels. "Orlienth," Iona said and rushed forward to help her dragon. Once Orlienth was again standing properly, Iona turned, and looked at the other girls, utterly stunned.

Livana wasn't watching because she had been called to the side of a darling green. Zakiyah looked disappointed, but determined. Shisera was comforting Janiera who was actually crying. I am hungry, Orlienth announced.

"Of course," Iona said as they headed for the edge of the sands.

Isolde was waiting with a bowl of meat, "Congratulations."

Iona took the meat, her arm aching as she remembered helping to cut that meat. "This was not the plan." She replied.

No, Orlienth said as Iona fed her the first piece, This is a new plan.


End file.
